


I Will Carry You

by echoinspxce



Series: Astronomical: Voltron Song Fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carry You, Carry You by Ruelle and Fleurie, Depressing, Fleurie, Gen, Hope, Major Character Injury, Short as hell, Song references, Songfic, giving up hope, maybe another part?, ruelle, sad as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoinspxce/pseuds/echoinspxce
Summary: Based on Carry You by Ruelle featuring Fleurie, Keith and Lance are stuck on a deserted planet with no way to contact the team, and Lance is badly injured.





	I Will Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is short as hell but I really wanted to write something short and depressing. Let me know if you want more parts!

“Is anybody out there?” Keith’s voice broke the eerie silence in the small, dusty cave the two were hiding in. “I don’t know if anyone can hear me, we may be out of range but… it’s Keith. During the last battle, Lance and I crashed on this planet and… he’s in bad shape. We’ve been walking for days now, trying to find civilization… well, more like I’ve been walking and carrying him, and we’re hiding out in this small cave, but he’s getting worse. We haven’t seen food and water in at least two days. There’s no sign of civilization anywhere… I honestly don’t know what to do.” He sighed in pure exhaustion. “So if anyone can hear this, please… just please find us.”

He stopped talking, thinking he had heard something from the comms, but it was just static. He groaned, turning off his mic before chucking his helmet across the stone floor.

“Is it even worth it anymore?” A weak voice croaked out from the corner of the cave, and Keith jumped before he realized it was Lance. “They’re too far away, they can’t hear you. You’ve been making the same transmission every night, with no luck. Give up already.”

“Lance… you’re awake.” Keith breathed, giving no mind to the previous statements. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts… it’s hard to breathe… shouldn’t be long now, huh?”

“Hey, don’t say that!”

“Why not? You know it’s true. There is literally no hope for me.”

“Hey, just because you’ve lost your will doesn’t mean I have! They always come to save us… We can’t give up hope yet.”

“Well, maybe it’s time you got a little realistic, Keith.” After this was said, silence once again broke out and Keith looked over to discover Lance had fallen asleep yet again. He made sure that the injured man was still breathing, and sighed. As long as they were both still breathing, there at least was a little bit of hope.

Just, please, let that hope last a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, yell at me at @echoinspxce on Twitter, and let me know if you want more parts!


End file.
